


April fools' day, Sharja

by platinumnib



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: Tarja and Sharon have been trying to have a baby, to no avail.





	

Tarja was at the sink, drying some glasses and saucers when a pair of lips landed on her nape. She turned around with a start and found Sharon’s face, a few inches away from her and with a broad smile plastered on. Tarja hadn’t even heard her come in, frustrated as she was by the thought of their fruitless if numerous attempts at having a baby. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but it seemed their flat was bound never to ring with a child’s laughter as they both so desperately wanted it to.

“Hi, Tari.”

And she pecked at her wife’s lips.

“Did I scare you, sweetheart?”

Tarja gave back a small kiss and scrambled to sound less overwrought than she actually was.

“I… I was lost in thought, that’s all.”

“What were you thinking about?” Sharon further prodded.

“The two of us,” Tarja sighed. “And if maybe there could be more than two of us.”

Sharon took a step back and a deep breath.

“I guessed as much,” she said. “I’ve been to the doctor’s and I have some good news.”

Tarja’s eyes widened as she tried to gulp down the sudden lump in her throat.

“No… You don’t mean-”

The glimmer in Sharon’s eyes portended the words she was about to say.

“Yes. I’ve got a little girl in my tummy.”

After a minute gaping her mouth at Sharon, Tarja finally dared to reach out with trembling digits, softly touching the belly that carried her daughter-to-be.

“We’re going to have a daughter?” she asked, her voice quavering.

Sharon nodded enthusiastically.

Oh God. We’re having a daughter.

The thought swirled around in her mind in chaotic spirals until it was the only thing left there. She could already see her, their little bundle of joy. She could already see the newborn and the beautiful young lady she would grow up to be, hear her first scream and her giggle in the hallways.

She could see her daughter so clearly a few tears welled up in her eyes.

Only then did Sharon let out a cheery “April fools!”, bursting Tarja’s bubble and summoning a crease between her brows.

“What?!” she breathed out.

“Well… it was a joke. We’re not really having a daughter.”

The emotion she’d just felt vanished, extinguished under a bucketful of ice-cold reality.

It was a joke.

We’re not having a daughter.

Oh God, we’re not actually having a daughter.

“We’re having two!” Sharon merrily shouted. It proved to be too much for her companion’s already strained nerves.

Her head went cold and her knees betrayed her; she collapsed. Sharon rushed to break her fall, keeping her head from slamming to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Tarja, I’m so sorry for the fright! Are you going to be alright?” she asked in a panic, concerned her news were a bit overwhelming. Or perhaps was it the awful prank she’d just pulled on poor Tarja. “I’m so sorry, love, I’ll never do this again, I promise!”

“I swear, Sharon, you’ll kill me one day,” Tarja whispered, recovering from the shock of having a daughter, then not having one, and then having two.

Squeezing her hand in relief, Sharon kissed her again.

“You wouldn’t be there to hold my hand when our little girls come out.”


End file.
